The Promise
by TheUtsukushiiYume
Summary: Read to find out. OneShot. R&R please


Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

**Flashbacks**

_Song lyrics_

The Promise

**"Naruto-Kun…." Hinata walked slowly toward Naruto's crumpled body****, his**** blood seeping into the earth around him. She ****shook,**** her heart beat a mile a minute. This couldn't have happened, he wasn****'t su****pposed to die. That damned fox was supposed to protect him. **

**Hinata collapsed, her body falling over her fallen love's, and she cradled his head to her chest. ****Silently, she cried, her grip never leaving his head. ****"No…no…no."**** She whispered over and over again. ****A Man with sunglasses walked up behind her and ****placed a**** hand on her shoulder, another man on a white dog following close behind. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata threw the covers off her body and walked to the bathroom, turning the shower on when she was there. She looked in the mirror, a ghostly face stared back at her; Pale skin, paler eyes, long ebony colored hair and a body an man would want. Under her eyes though, dark bags hung. She hadn't slept since that day.

_On behalf of her love  
__She no longer sleeps  
__Life no longer had meaning  
__Nothing to make her stay  
__She sold her soul away_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"Hinata, we must report this to the Hokage." The deep voice of Shino said from above her. But she didn't listen. She was mourning. She wanted to cry, that's all she wanted to do. Loud sobs escaped her throat as se held him closer to her, hoping that her warmth and her tears could bring him back.**

_I held you tight to me  
__But you slipped away  
__You__ promised to return to me__A  
nd I believed, I believed_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hinata walked out the door, dressed in her usual attire since that day 3 years ago: Black cargo pants, black sandals, black net mesh top and a black hitai-te around her neck. Her hair had grown out more than it had after Naruto left for training six years ago, and was now down to her calves.

It was still dark outside but shops and restaurants were just starting to open up, she headed over to Ino's flower shop and picked up some roses. Before she left the shop she heard Ino whisper to her mother. "She's a shadow of her former self, she doesn't even smile any more."

_After the night he died  
__I wept my tears until they dried  
__But the pain stayed the same  
__I didn't want him to die all in vain  
__I made a promise to revenge his soul in time  
__I'll make them bleed at my feet_

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

**Hinata looked up from Naruto's blond hair and into the bushes where she heard noise come from. ****Carefully laying Naruto's dead body down, she jumped into the bush, quicker than light, and slit the throat of a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it. **

**Kiba, Akamaru and Shino could see that something in her had changed something in her eyes. Some one once said that your eyes were the window to your heart and if that was true, Hinata's heart must have frozen over five times.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata turned around slightly when she heard someone call her name. Pink hair bounced up to her and a bubbly Sakura beamed at her. "Hiya Hinata, What's with the roses?" Hinata looked away from Sakura and started walking again toward her destination. Sakura's face went from confusion to understanding in less than a second. It was that day, the anniversary of Naruto's death. Sakura cursed at her stupidity and went to go find Sasuke. Hinata went everywhere alone nowadays.

_I held you tight to me  
__But you slipped away  
__You promised to return to me  
__And I believed, I believed_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"****Byakugan****!"**** Hinata attacked all of the ****Akasuki**** member's chakra points then, using her ****speed****, broke all the bones in his body****. His body fell limply to the ground and Hinata glared at the man with blue skin. "You and your buddies killed my Naru-****Kun,**** no I'm taking revenge and killing you.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata remembered killing them, she remember the great joy it brought her when she avenged her lost love. She remembered the sound of bones breaking and the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She would never forget that. As she walked toward the graveyard, she remembered killing each and ever one of them. The ones who took too man lives.

_Sometimes I wonder  
__Could__ I have known their true intentions?  
__As the pain stayed the same  
__I'm going to haunt them down all the way  
__I made a promise to revenge his soul in time  
__One by one they__ were surprised_

The never expected meek little Hinata so kill high leveled Ninja's, no, they underestimated her. And that was their downfall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**You are not my** **Daughter anymore, you are now disowned. ****You**** have become too dangerous, and ****y****ou have jeopardized our whole clan.****" Hiashi Hyuuga said to Hinata from behind his desk. Hinata only grinned and bared her teeth at her so called father. **

**"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said, walking out the door, closing it behind her. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata stood in front of a tomb stone. The one she stood in front of ever year for three years.

Here lies Naruto Uzumaki

Husband of Hinata Uzumaki

Father of Aiko Uzumaki

Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki

True hero of Konoha

Hinata lat a tear drop from her eye and bit her bottom lip, making it bleed. She placed half a dozen roses on his tomb and fingered her wedding ring that she still wore on her finger. She turned her head tward the grave next to Naruto's and laid another half a dozen on it. On it read:

Here lies Aiko Uzumaki

Daughter of Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki

Death by illness

Her fist and only daughter was dead, lying in the dirt next to her father. Why was it that the people she loved died?

She looked back over to Naruto's grave and fell to her knees, she leaned he head against the head stone and cried long and hard. "You promised to come back to me!" She screamed through her tears.

_I held you tight to me  
__But you slipped away  
__You__ promised to return to me  
__And I believed, I believed_

"And…I believed…."

**A/N lots of angst. Sorry, but I had a very bad weekend and I had to write this. Song by Within Temptation called The Promise**


End file.
